


Costumes

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…This is why I didn’t want to wear a costume in the first place, Father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween 2014 prompt.
> 
> I think their costumes are pretty self-explanatory, except for Tim’s. He’s a scarecrow. Also, Damian and Bruce didn’t pick their costumes.

Barbara sighed, rubbing at her temple. “Can’t leave you morons alone for two seconds, can I.”

“I think it is…” Cassandra smiled down at the grumpy rabbit in her arms. “…funny.”

“This is why I never come to family gatherings. And, before anyone starts chucking blame around, this is _not_ my fault.” The wolf barked from the corner of the room. Even if Barbara hadn’t known their costumes beforehand, she would have known Jason’s drawl anywhere. She couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on her face as the kitten between Jason’s paws scrambled to get away, only to be gently plucked up by his sharp teeth.

“Todd! Let me go!” Damian mewed, tail flapping harshly against Jason’s muzzle. The bunny turned to stare at them with narrowed eyes.

“No way, kiddo.” Jason laughed, dropping Damian against his chest and curling his paws tightly around him. “Seeing as your dad is a rabbit and your mentor a literal banana, there is no one here to make sure the precious baby is safe and sound.” He leaned his snout down, sniffing at Damian’s ears before licking the fur on his head the wrong way. Damian hissed, batting uselessly at Jason’s nose. “You’re my cub now, buddy.”

“No one is _blaming_ you, Jason.” Stephanie called from the chandelier, her angel wings flapping uncontrollably above her as she struggled to hang on. “…and you know, werewolves turn into people too. You don’t _have_ to be a wolf.”

Jason licked Damian’s head again before pinning him with a giant paw and throwing a doggy grin Steph’s way. “I know.”

“You’re terrible,” Tim scolded from beside Cassandra, eyeing the fireplace warily as the flames sparked.

“Think I can’t carry Cat Wonder here and take you down at the same time, straw man?” Jason challenged. Damian froze under his claws. “Because I promise you’re wrong.”

The banana flopped unhelpfully on the coffee table, Dick’s only contribution to the budding argument.

“Any lead on who?” Cassandra asked Barbara.

“Not a clue.” Barbara shrugged, clicking away at the computer on her lap. “No one else at the party was transformed as far as I can tell, which means someone knew Batman’s crew was going to be there.”

“More than that,” Stephanie grunted, repositioning her hands on the metal bars. “It means someone knew we were there and who we _were_.”

“If it wasn’t for Jason, Dick and Damian would have been trampled.” Bruce muttered flatly. Cassandra held him tighter, petting his head in comfort.

“You think whoever it was knew that might happen?” Barbara asked. “The trampling, I mean. Not the wolf taking out six people to pick up a kitten who was stuck under a piece of fruit.”

Bruce’s nose twitched, the rabbit equivalent of a shrug. Barbara guessed, anyway.

“We’ll find them.” Cassandra assured. “No one…hurts my family. Gets away with it.”

There was suddenly a thump, and the girls looked up to see Damian skittering over the floor. Tim was only just able to grab Dick before Jason came jumping across the table. Everyone paused, listening as the two now-animals crashed and banged through the other rooms in the house. Titus – who had been quarantined to the outside for the time being – could be heard barking through the walls.

A few minutes later, Jason came trotting happily back, Damian between his teeth by the scruff of his neck and looking absolutely murderous. “…This is why I didn’t want to wear a costume in the first place, Father.”

“Sorry,” Stephanie said apologetically, wrapping her legs tightly around the chord holding the fixture to the ceiling, wings still twitching violently. “But there were only two costumes left, D. And you had already vetoed the cowboy.”

“On the bright side,” Tim added thoughtfully, placing Dick back on the table. “At least you’re not a piece of fruit.”

“That’s what Dick gets for thinking he’d go the _funny route_ this year.” Jason said, settling Damian between his paws once more. Whatever happened in their chase had clearly exhausted the child, who merely curled up, leaning his head against Jason’s leg. “A banana, Dick? _Really_? How original.”

The banana just rolled over.

Bruce let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against Cassandra’s elbow. “How long until Zatanna gets here again?”

“Twenty minutes.” Barbara laughed. “Hang in there, Bruce.”


End file.
